


Paint the Whole World

by Claire



Category: Rainbow - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real friends show you how to play with your balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Whole World

Geoffrey carefully closed the door to the boys' bedroom, leaving it open a couple of centimetres. He stood there for a few moments, listening. He knew it always took them several minutes to settle down after they went to bed and he liked to make sure that they were on their way to sleeping before heading back downstairs.

It had been a good day today. Rod, Jane and Freddy had come over with some new games and they'd all spent the day in the garden, playing games and having a picnic.

"I had such a good time today." George's soft voice reached Geoffrey's ears.

"Oh, yes," came Zippy's agreement. "Me too. Especially when Rod, Jane and Freddy came over. Did Freddy show you his balls, George?"

"He did," said George. "He showed me how he played with them."

"It was very-- impressive." Geoffrey smiled at the way Bungle's voice broke slightly in the middle of the word. Being the oldest, Bungle always tried to use more grown up words, but he was still Geoffrey's little bear.

"Freddy said that if I go to theirs tomorrow he'll show me how to play with _my_ balls," George said. "He said that Rod and Jane would be out and it would be the perfect time to show me."

Geoffrey hadn't realised that Freddy had brought some balls around for the boys, as well. That was kind of him; he'd have to remember to thank him the next time he saw him.

"Do you think Geoffrey will let me go?" George asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, George," Zippy reassured his brother before pausing. "Do you think Freddy will show me how to play with my balls, too? I bet I'd be very good at it."

"Maybe Freddy will show all of us," Bungle said. "In the morning we can ask Geoffrey if we can go around. That way we can _all_ learn how to play with our balls."

"Oh, yes, Bungle, that would be lovely."

Geoffrey could almost hear the smile in Zippy's voice.

"We'd better get some sleep if we're going to be playing with our balls all day tomorrow," Bungle said, ever the voice of reason. "After all, I'm sure it's very tiring, so we'll need to be well rested."

Geoffrey heard some shuffling and then a round of goodnights came from each of the boys. He waited a few moments longer before the sounds of sleep started to come from the room.

With a smile on his lips, Geoffrey headed back downstairs. Maybe he'd ring Freddy and double check that it was okay for the boys to go around tomorrow. After all, it would be nice to be able to say 'yes' straight away when they asked. He was more than sure Freddy would be okay with it, though; he wouldn't have already offered if he didn't want the boys around there.

Geoffrey's smile widened. He wasn't doing anything the next day, maybe he'd ask if Freddy minded one more tagging along. He didn't have any balls of his own, but he was sure Freddy wouldn't mind Geoffrey playing with his. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.


End file.
